


Caged

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is put in a cage too small for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Caged

“Wait, wait!” Hiccup shouted as he was forced towards the cage. He struggled against his captors. He’d been put in a cage before, but that one had been bigger, meant for dragons. This one was small… Meant for him. 

His struggling didn’t matter. These men were bigger than him. He was shoved into the cage, the door slammed and locked behind him. 

Hiccup had to sit to fit in the trap of steel, wrap his arms around his knees to pull them up close to his chest. His head pressed against the thick bars at the top. He was uncomfortable right now, but he couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable he’d be in an hour, or two, however long he was going to be on this ship. 

Hiccup looked around, found Toothless in a cage near him. At least he had room in his, wasn’t really touching any of the bars. He could stretch out if he wanted. He was muzzled too though. It was hard to say who was more uncomfortable: him or Hiccup. 

The Hunters made to move Hiccup’s cage towards Toothless, picking it up with him in it, but then a deep, commanding voice stopped them.

“Don’t do that.”

Hiccup watched as Krogan stepped onto the deck of the ship, halberd by his side. Hiccup glared up at him through the bars. 

“Keep them separate,” Krogan ordered. “We don’t know what they could get up to together.”

Hiccup’s cage was dropped, banging his head on the top, and he grunted. 

“The cage is new,” Hiccup said, not happy in the slightest.

Krogan leaned down to get in Hiccup’s face. “Oh, it’s just the start of the fun, really.” He straightened, clanged his halberd against the side of the cage, making it jar Hiccup to his teeth. “Just wait till we get to Johann.”

With that, Krogan left, and Hiccup was left in this dehumanizing position. He and Toothless met eyes across the gap between them. This was going to be a long voyage.


End file.
